Data may be stored at a first location, and may also be stored at another location for backup purposes in case for example the first storage fails or the data stored therein becomes corrupted.
A data object may be ‘erasure coded’ using an erasure code technique, including, for example, encoding the data of the data object with additional data useable to recover a certain amount of the data of the data object (e.g., if that amount of the data object is lost).